Elizabeth está muerta
by beatleing
Summary: Lo que pasó después de que Ross abandonara Trenwith tras el fatídico evento del último capítulo... Spoilers si no vieron el episodio 4x08.


' _¿Elizabeth? Elizabeth está muerta…'_

Las palabras de George eran lo único que se escuchaba en la mente de Ross. La noche que lo envolvía estaba en silencio, el mar golpeaba no muy lejos por debajo de sus pies pero el no lo oía.

Ross había caminado sin rumbo por los acantilados que bordeaban la costa de Cornwall durante horas, llevaba a Darkie por las riendas sujetas en una mano ¿o era Darkie quien lo llevaba a el?. De vez en cuando Ross se detenía mirando el horizonte apenas distinguible sobre la lejanía del mar, el frío de diciembre pegaba fuerte sobre su rostro pero el no lo sentía. Elizabeth estaba muerta.

En la oscuridad trastabilló con una saliente en el rocoso suelo tirando del caballo para no caerse y este relinchó y se movió inquieto, no acostumbrado a ser tratado tan bruscamente y ni a andar hasta tan altas horas de la noche. Ross se acercó a su fiel caballo y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabeza, el movimiento calmando al animal y el contacto familiar tranquilizándolos a ambos. Ross secó sus lágrimas con el puño de su sobretodo. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar.

La imagen de Elizabeth fría y muerta se presentó ante el. Su cuerpo sin vida yaciendo inmóvil en la misma cama donde el la había tomado seis años antes, era algo de lo que no se olvidaría nunca. La había visto unas horas antes, no hacía más de dos días que la había visto por última vez. ¿Qué fue lo último que le había dicho? … _'Perdóname'_

'Si Elizabeth, perdóname por todo el mal que te causé. Todo el sufrimiento, toda la discordia…'

' _Te perdono.'_

La voz de Elizabeth resonó en sus oídos como traída por el viento. Ross recordaba lo último que se habían dicho pero no podía ponerle rostro a sus palabras. Era la Elizabeth muerta quien le hablaba, el pálido y entumecido cuerpo de quien alguna vez había sido el amor de su vida. No podía soportarlo.

Ross se acercó al borde del precipicio dejando a Darkie suelta, sabía que no se iría sin el. Necesitaba respirar, que el aire llenara sus pulmones. Así permaneció un largo rato. Sabía que tenía que intentarlo de nuevo, que tenía que recordar el rostro patricio de Elizabeth tal como era cuando le dirigió esas últimas palabras, pero por ahora no se atrevía a hacerlo. En vez de eso su caprichosa mente vago hacia George. Su cara, transfigurada por el sufrimiento y la cólera, a él si lo recordaba claramente. Sus gritos, como le había casi obligado a subir a la alcoba de su esposa a verla, como si fuera el peor daño que pudiera hacerle. Y quizás así era. Pero el dolor era compartido. La desolación que causa una pérdida tan grande se extiende sin que nadie la pueda controlar. Geoffrey Charles, Valentine y la pequeña recién nacida, todos serían víctimas de esta tragedia. Elizabeth era tan joven, tan hermosa. Elizabeth rodeada de jóvenes que la admiraban embelezados, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para el. Ella lo había salvado, era ella quien lo había traído de vuelta a casa y ahora toda esa belleza, toda su juventud, toda su gentileza y amabilidad se estaba pudriendo sobre una cama de la que una vez había sido la casa de los Poldark.

Al salir de Trenwith Ross había vomitado detrás de los jazmines que George había hecho plantar cercada del umbral cuando tomó posesión de la casa. Ojalá que lo hayas amado, pensó Ross. Ojalá que te hayas ido sosteniendo la mano de un ser amado…

Por todo lo que Ross sabía de lo que George era capaz, también sabía de cuanto el la había deseado. Desde que eran apenas más que niños. Y lo que en ese día maldito le había parecido una locura no era porque Ross dudara de que George realmente la quisiera, aunque si sospechaba que una de las razones para casarse con ella tan pronto era para asestarle otro golpe a él, en el fondo lo que lo había enloquecido era el hecho de que ella pudiera amar a un hombre como George. A su peor enemigo. El hombre que había intentado una y otra vez llevarlo a la quiebra, quien había intentado que lo ahorquen, un hombre que no tenía piedad ni una pizca de bondad en su persona. Pero ahora Ross rogaba por que Elizabeth lo hubiera amado. Porque hubiera tenido aunque sea algo de felicidad en su vida. Incapaz de subir al caballo, Ross se había alejado de Trenwith a pie.

La temperatura descendió aún más mientras se acercaba el amanecer. De a poco Ross retomó el andar, Darkie aún lo seguía de cerca. Por momentos cerrando los ojos, la oscuridad era tan grande que no había mucha diferencia en caminar con los ojos abiertos. Hacía casi veinte años que Ross se había ido a pelear en la guerra americana, cuando volvió todo lo que el creía tener estaba hecho pedazos. ¿Y ahora? Volvió a pensar en George. En George que lo tenía todo y en un instante el destino había venido a cobrar sus deudas y le había quitado su tesoro más preciado. Elizabeth está muerta. Había muerto después de dar a luz a una niña. Ross se vio parado frente a la cama donde Elizabeth había dado vida como un irónico último acto antes de morir. Elizabeth parecía dormida debajo de las sábanas que ocultaban a la muerte que ya carcomía su cuerpo. Ross se acercó para decirle adiós, sin mirarla rozó sus fríos labios y se alejó lentamente, sólo cuando estaba de nuevo junto al pie de la cama levantó la vista, pero ya no estaba en Trenwith. Estaba en Nampara. Y no era Elizabeth quien estaba muerta en la cama, sino Demelza.

La piernas le fallaron. Ross tuvo que sostenerse contra la pared de una gran familia de rocas que asomaban que sobre el terreno para no caer. Sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente en sus oídos, un calor había invadido su pecho, llegando a su cabeza y entumeciendo su cuerpo.

Trató de sacudir la imagen de su mente pero era imposible. Todo lo que podía imaginarse ahora era a Demelza pálida e inmóvil sobre la cama en la habitación principal de Nampara. Porque si Elizabeth se había ido así, en un instante ¿acaso no podía sucederle lo mismo a Demelza?

Si Ross hubiera podido pensar claramente en ese momento podría haber encontrado varios motivos que lo ayudaran a sobrellevar ese lúgubre pensamiento. Motivos que el mismo se había dicho y había dicho a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo una y otra vez. Demelza es fuerte. Demelza es una luchadora. Es la hija de un minero y sabe de los pesares de la vida y los afronta con la frente en alto, las mangas arremangadas y una sonrisa. Demelza había dado a luz tres veces y nunca tuvo ninguna complicación. Demelza se había curado de la enfermedad cuando muchos habían muerto. Demelza era una sobreviviente. Pero esa noche a Ross lo perseguían demonios desconocidos. Y Ross veía a Demelza escapando de el. Aquel día después de hacer el amor por primera vez. La recordaba delirando de fiebre, preguntando por su hija que ya estaba muerta y el no sabía que sería mejor, si que muriera o que despertara y el tuviera que decirle que Julia se había ido. Pero Ross era egoísta, únicamente el sabía que siempre lo había sido, y no importándole el dolor que pudiera sufrir Demelza, el quería que ella se despertara porque no quería quedarse solo…

Y después. Después casi lo mandan a la horca por una noche de locura y su mujer, en duelo y embarazada sufría con él los caprichos de la justicia de los hombres. Ross también recordó el momento en que vio las valijas empacadas y listas para irse junto a su esposa e hijo. ¿Por qué no había suplicado perdón entonces? ¿Qué era diferente ahora? Hugh, le respondió la noche. Lo que era distinto ahora es que el no era el único hombre al que Demelza había amado. Cegado por el orgullo, Ross siempre creyó que Demelza lo amaría a pesar de todo sus defectos, a pesar de todo lo que el pudiera hacer. Siempre creyó que bastaba con que le dijera que la quería, que era suficiente con lo que tenían. Siempre creyó que Demelza lo amaría a él y sólo a el. Pero esa verdad absoluta se había hecho pedazos el día que Hugh apareció en sus vidas. En uno de sus tantos descuidos otro hombre había usurpado su lugar, otro hombre había tenido lo que hasta ese momento sólo había sido suyo y así como había llegado, de repente, Hugh se había ido y no le había dado tiempo reaccionar. Y por eso había matado al primer hombre que había osado posar la mirada sobre su esposa cuando fueron a Londres. Y bien sabía que era capaz de volver a hacer lo mismo otra vez, si la situación se repetía. Celos, una oleada de celos lo había hecho poner en peligro su vida y la vida de toda su familia.

Aún apoyado sobre la roca Ross contempló el mar. Una línea dorada ya brillaba sobre el horizonte, pronto sería de día. Sólo en ese instante Ross se dio cuenta de lo que le había sucedido en todo este tiempo. Tenía miedo. Miedo de perder a Demelza. Miedo de que alguien la arrebatara de su vida y no volver a verla más. De no sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo por las mañanas ni su mano sobre su pecho después de hacer el amor. Miedo a no verla trenzar su cabello por las noches, ni verla jugar en la playa con los niños. Miedo a no saborear su comida después de un día en la mina, o no verla con su costura junto a la hoguera mientras el trabajaba en los papeles de la mina. Miedo a perder su consejo y su guía. Pero lo que más lo atemorizaba era la idea de no volver a escuchar su voz. No escucharla llamándolo 'Ross'. No escucharle cantar a sus hijos o cuando estaba en la cocina. No escucharla darle los buenos días al despertar.

Ross la veía a Demelza en su lecho de muerte. Y esa era una certeza. Ese día llegaría tarde o temprano. Dando a luz, como Elizabeth. El sabía que Demelza quería tener más hijos… Un accidente mientras cabalgaba, este lugar está lleno de precipicios ¡por Dios!. Podría contagiarse de alguna enfermedad mientras atendía a la gente del pueblo. O la muerte llegaría dentro de muchos años, cuando los dos tuvieran el pelo blanco y la casa invadida de nietos. Ahora o entonces, Ross no se creía capaz de soportarlo. Tampoco el dolor que causaría a Demelza si era él quien se iba primero. Bien lo sabía, lo había visto en su rostro esa mañana en que había llegado desangrándose después del duelo con Adderley. No había forma de escapar. Elizabeth ya había caído en las redes de la muerte, ni todo el poder y ni el dinero de George habían podido salvarla.

Ross se puso de pie y caminó al borde del acantilado. Escuchaba a Darkie pastar cerca y el ruido de las olas rompiendo bajo sus pies. Veinte años antes, Elizabeth y él habían ido a despedirse antes de que partiera rumbo a la guerra. Recordaba que ella sonreía y saltaba feliz de una lado a otro y no dejaba que el la atrapara. Y nunca lo había hecho. De repente pudo recordar su rostro, su rostro feliz y joven que no había cambiado con el pasar del tiempo. Si ella había cambiado o no, no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que la vida que soñaban en aquel entonces se había perdido tiempo atrás, y si él tuviera la oportunidad de regresar a aquel momento y volver a vivir su vida de nuevo, no cambiaría nada. Aún se volvería a ir a la guerra, aún volvería a las ruinas de su hogar, pero sobre todo estaría ansioso por volver a aquella feria en Redruth, a buscar a Demelza otra vez.

Elizabeth se alejaba saltando por los acantilados, el sol ya brillaba en el cielo. Sintió a Demelza antes de verla, la miró, cautelosa, acercarse a él y él fue a su encuentro. Cuando estuvo frente a ella la dejo partir en paz.

' _Elizabeth está muerta.'_


End file.
